Fairly Local
by ThereputicChainOfEvents
Summary: Former A.D.A. Barba stumbled into an assault case, only to realize this is far more personal than he could have imagined. A/N spoilers had to adjust since I'm caught up on the recent changes on SVU.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door of his apartment almost as soon as he set down his briefcase.

Sighing, he turned around, not even looking through the peephole, he turned the knob and leaned on it as he addressed his visitor. "I'm not sure if you're early, or if you're late?"

She smiled, "Can we go with 'Fashionably late'?" She asked, holding her heels up to show him.

"More like 'fashionably early' considering that our dinner date is at 9."

"I'm taking action," She moved around him into the room, dropping her heels by the door, "Making a 'before dinner' date."

"Oh?" He shut the door, turning to follow her. "And how does this 'before dinner date' work?"

She made it to the living room before turning to face him. Resting her hands on his chest, she leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek before sliding her hands down to begin unbuttoning his blazer. "I'm sure we can make something up."

He raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk coming over his face. "Oh really?"

She looked up, pressing into him as she got his vest unbuttoned. Biting her lip, she nodded.

He chuckled, taking her face into his hands, holding her while he kissed her. "Now I'm curious."

Taking a step back from her, he took of his blazer and vest. She reached out, loosely pulling on his tie while he slipped out of his clothes. Chuckling, he took his tie out of her hands, pulling it loose and tossing it onto the couch.

"You seem less dolled up than you normally get for dinner." He pointed out while she watched him unbutton his shirt.

She shrugged. "I've got makeup in my bag."

"And you conveniently left a dress because?"

"Is this a fancy dress occasion?" She asked curiously. "Barring wrinkles, I had every intention of putting this back on."

"And if it gets all wrinkled?"

"Then, we cancel dinner and order take out?" She asked innocently.

He nodded, turning and going into the bedroom. "You've got all these backup plans. Why isn't it as simple as letting me pick you up for dinner at a nice restaurant in the city?" He sat on the bed, taking off his shoes.

"We're in the city now." She offered. "Besides this is New York in the 21st century. Why should I have to wait for you to come pick me up?" She walked up between his knees, running her hands through his silver hair. "Besides, I wanted to see you."

He looked up at her, running his hands up her black slacks and underneath her blouse. "I missed you today. Wanted to skip lunch and pop in to see you. Dealing with criminals, I like it when I can just spend time with you, without dealing with rape and murder and just …horrible people." He sighed.

"There are plenty of those in this world aren't there?" She offered softly, running her fingers underneath his chin.

He smiled up at her, kissing her abdomen through her top before lifting it out of the way. Kissing her skin this time. "If you don't want your clothes to wrinkle, you should probably take them off."

She stepped away from him, turning to the chair in his bedroom.

He watched her unbutton her blouse, carefully draping it over the arm of the chair so that it wouldn't wrinkle. She followed with her pants, laying them across the opposite side of the chair.

She turned, catching him watch her. "You could have been taking off your own clothes."

"But I was watching you take off your clothing. So much more fun."

She sighed, walking over to push him back onto the bed. Climbing into his lap, she leaned over him, setting her hands on either side of his head. He reached up, settling his hands down on her thighs just underneath her butt.

"Now you have to find an opportunity to take off your pants."

"I think I can manage." He responded, tugging her undershirt up.

"Mhm." She leaned down, touching her fingertips to his face before she kissed him.

She kissed him, laying her hand to encompass his cheek while his hands flattened upon her waist underneath her shirt.

She pulled back, sitting down on his legs while she unbuttoned his white dress shirt.

"How's your deadline coming?" He asked, watching her fingers move.

She rolled her eyes, "It isn't. I can't get into this last set of chapters. And between Kirk trying to make sure that I never leave my desk and the publishers calling me every few days…."

"Why don't you come stay here?" He offered.

"This," She said, finishing off his last button, "sounds like a conversation to have over dinner."

"Alright. And what's the conversation to have now?"

Her cell phone started ringing from the chair.

He held both of her hands so keep her from answering. "Silencing your phone in my apartment."

She chuckled, ignoring the phone to lay on the bed next to him.

He rolled over onto his side, looking down at her. Setting his hand on her cheek, he leaned in to kiss her. Running his hand down her side, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body into his.

Her hands found their way onto him, one onto his neck, another gripping onto his arm. She tangled her legs with his.

His hand slid down her, trailing her hip and grabbing her leg, pulling her body tight against his. He rolled over on top of her, pressing her body between the mattress and his own.

Taking his lips off of hers, his lips ghosted over her cheek, to her neck.

Her hands came up from his shoulder, tangling them in his hair.

Grabbing her behind the knee, he pulled her hips up to wrap around his waist. Kneeling between her legs, he put his face between her breasts.

Ensuring her legs wouldn't come from his waist, caressed her breasts through her bra, kissing as much exposed flesh as he could get his lips on.

She moaned, arching her back into him while she pulled his hair.

Sliding his arms underneath her, he sat back on his legs, taking her with him while he sat up.

She let out a whine when she sat in his lap, grinding into him.

He chuckled, unclasping her bra while she ground against his pants. Gripping her tightly, he held her close moving across the bed in a single motion, dropping her onto the pillows at the top of the bed.

The motion of being dropped resulted in her legs falling off of him.

Leaning in, he kissed her lips, brushing his fingers underneath her chin. His other hand slid a few fingers underneath the strap of her lace panties, sliding them down her legs. He hovered over her body, ghosting his lips over her torso, grazing her hard nipples lightly with his tongue.

He paused to lightly nip her belly button, causing her to writhe and gasp. He straightened, pulling her legs up to slid her panties off of her ankles.

Tossing her underwear away, he set a hand on her knee, sliding his hand up as he separated her legs, settling in between them.

He watched her face carefully while he ran his fingers along her, fluid pouring down his fingers as he separated her lips.

Her back arched, she moaned, pressing into his fingers. "Rafe." She moaned his name.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice low and confident as he continued to toy with her.

"Rafael," She whimpered out. "Please."

A grin came over his features as he lay down between her legs, watching her squirm and twitch as his warm breath fell over her already dripping lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was brightened as a phone rang on the side table.

"That's not mine." He groaned, propping himself up as he checked the clock on the bedside table. "It's 5am."

She reached over, grabbing the phone. "Yes?"

There was mumbling over the speaker, followed by a sigh from the girl.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on my way there."

More mumbling.

"Give me a half hour." She dropped the phone down onto the bed.

"What's going on?"

"Opening manager didn't show up at the store. There's no one there to receive the shipment." She pulled the blankets back, kicking her feet over the side.

"So you're going to the store?" He asked, laying back down.

"I have to, that shipment is a majority of the orders for the upcoming week." She pulled on her pants. "That's a lot of unhappy customers if I don't get there."

"It's 5 am, you sure you don't want me to go with you?" He offered.

"It's only a few minutes away, I'll be fine."

"Most of my cases sound like that." He kicked his feet over the side of the bed.

"You coming with me?" She asked, grabbing a sweater off of the chair and pulling it on.

"Isn't that mine?" He pulled sweats out of the closet.

She smiled, picking up her phone.

"What delivery guy in New York waits?"

"One that exclusively picks up from customs for us. One that gets a bonus every 6 months."

"So you bribe him?"

She smiled, "Unofficially, Mr ADA."

"I work sex crimes, not retail."

He grabbed his wallet off of the bedside table and walked out the door.

She followed behind him.

A/N: If you enjoy my work, please head over to and check out my original fiction. elidonovan


	3. Chapter 3

He sat at the stool behind the counter as she signed for the delivery.

"Thanks so much, Jacob. I really appreciate you holding the delivery while I got here." She offered, handing him the signed invoice.

"No problem Ms. Preston. Hope to see Nina for the delivery in a few days."

She nodded, "I'll find her by the end of the day. She'll be back bright and early tomorrow." Walking him to the door, she shut it behind him.

"How are you going to find Nina?" Rafael asked from the counter as he cut open a box.

"I already called Lydia to come in and cover opening. I'm going to go try and find Nina at her place as soon as Lydia gets there."

"You're all like one happy, bookstore family." He smiled at her.

"You are close with your police unit." She pointed out.

He shrugged. "That's business, not family."

"Is that why you've never introduced me to them?"

"I don't introduce you because I bring home enough of the leftover emotional baggage from dealing with rape and homicide." He sighed, pulling books from the boxes. "I introduce you to my coworkers and I wouldn't blame you for wanting to move far far away from Manhattan."

"And your life is here." She walked over to the counter.

He looked at her. "And you are here." His phone chimed on the table next to her.

"And your job."

He picked up the phone, "A new case."

"You going to work in your sweats?"

He looked down at his sneakers. "No. I'm going back to my apartment, and showering and getting dressed. Care to join me?"

"If I join you, you're going to be late."

"No suspects yet. They have to have a suspect before I can do my job."

She nodded. "Yeah, Lydia can finish unboxing when she comes in."

Grabbing her coat, they both headed for the back door.

A/N: So I had this story a little differently, but then I lost the file. So I had to rewrite.

A/NN: If you like what you see, inbox me about my original works.


End file.
